Simple contact
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Après avoir été blessé durant le rude combat à Paris, Marie Noise est gardé à l'infirmerie. Kanda vient lui rendre visite.


**Titre : Simple contact**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : K+**

**Avertissements : Spoilers tome 18 et chapitre 200 (sur le passé de Kanda)**

**Notes : J'ai écrit cet OS pour un prompt du "comment-fic-a-thon sur le thème des personnages obscurs" d'Ishime sur LJ. Le prompt disait "Contact physique".**

**J'ai été frustrée, car il y a un nombre de mots maximum par commentaire, et donc je n'ai pas pu développé le façon dont l'appréhende ce texte.**

**Il s'agissait d'écrire sur Noise Marie, et éventuellement, de faire un pairing. Dans l'idée, j'aime les pairings et j'aime assez Marie. Mais la difficulté réside dans le fait qu'on le connaît peu.**

**Je me suis creusé les méninges, j'ai relu le manga, et j'ai finalement choisi un Marie/Kanda, même si j'étais bien partie pour un Marie/Allen.**

**J'aurais peut-être dû écrire un Marie/Daysha. Double personnages obscurs, ça aurait été le top, ha ha.**

**Bref. Je déteste Kanda, qui malgré les derniers chapitres qui racontent son tragique passé, me soûle d'une puissance...mais d'une puissance ! Pourtant, il fallait que je le rende un minimum attachant, et donc, pour moi, cette fanfiction est OOC. Juste pour ça.**

**Après, il faut pouvoir concevoir que Kanda puisse avoir des moments de faiblesse. Qu'il ressente autre chose que de l'égoïsme et du mépris. Le Kanda décrit ici est un vrai tsundere : il est froid, mais ça cache en fait de grandes émotions. Une envie de ne plus perdre les gens auxquels il tient, l'envie de mourir aussi, pour ne plus causer de tort. A cause de la perte d'Alma qui l'a traumatisé, dont il se sent responsable; il se sent responsable s'il perd un ami.**

**Et il partage aussi une certaine culpabilité, vis à vis des exorcistes qu'il "héberge" en quelque sorte. Ils ne veut pas les faire mourir une deuxième fois, et en même temps il aimerait être plus individuel, être unique en lui-même, être le seul à décider.**

**Au final, mon Kanda est très humain et très difficile à cerner, et...pour le coup, je ne le trouve pas In Character XD**

* * *

La mauvaise humeur de Kanda était presque palpable. Ils étaient tout deux à l'infirmerie. Marie était allongé dans un lit, la main bandée, tandis que Yû se tenait droit comme un piquet, jetant un regard noir aux objets qui entouraient le convalescent : ballons colorés, bouquets de fleurs fraîches et parfumées, nounours arborant tous le même air jovial.

- Maître Tiedoll a peut-être un petit peu exagéré avec les cadeaux, déclara l'aveugle en esquissant un discret sourire embarrassé.

Il sentait l'odeur des fleurs, mais en dehors de cela, il n'était pas gêné par la profusion de présents qu'on lui avait envoyé. De toute façon, il ne les voyait pas.

Il entendit son ami soupirer d'agacement, et devina qu'il devait faire une mine bien sombre. Il se représentait Kanda dans sa tête, les yeux couleur d'orage, les sourcils froncés, et ses longs cheveux bruns tombant en mèches lisses et soyeuses autour de son visage.

Mais il les avait sans doute attaché.

- Je ne comprend pas l'utilité qu'il trouve à ce genre de choses, gronda le japonais.

A sa voix, Marie put déterminer sa position; il se situait en effet à un bon mètre de là, comme s'il se refusait à approcher davantage.

Cette réserve naturelle était parfaitement compréhensible de la part de l'épéiste, et le grand noir ne s'offusqua pas de son attitude. Simplement, il regrettait quelque peu que, malgré leurs nombreuses collaborations, leur apprentissage ensemble, ils n'aient pu devenir plus proches. Comme des amis.

Marie comprenait Kanda, et ressentait chez lui une certaine distance, dû en parti à son caractère renfrogné, mais aussi à autre chose, qu'il ne parvenait pas totalement à cerné.

Il y avait chez le jeune homme un désir puissant de s'écarter des autres, à tel point qu'il était impossible de ne pas se douter qu'il souffrait.

En ce moment même, il restait loin de lui, pourtant le blessé savait qu'il était inquiet pour lui, dans une certaine mesure. Il n'avait pas oublié l'exclamation horrifiée de son partenaire lorsqu'il avait vu les étoiles naître sur les doigts de Marie, pendant leur combat contre l'akuma de niveau 4. Il se souvenait de la sueur glacée qui avait roulé sur son échine lorsqu'il avait sentit le virus s'emparer de sa chair pour la transformer en cendres friables.

Sans réfléchir, il les avait tranché. Parce que c'était la seule chose à faire.

- Le maître cherche simplement à montrer son affection, déclara calmement l'aveugle.

Son visage était l'expression même de la sérénité. C'était quelque chose que Kanda aurait aimé posséder. Il avait l'impression de bouillir continuellement. De plus, les fleurs le rendaient nerveux; il détestait les fleurs, car d'une certaine façon, elles le suivaient où qu'il aille, toujours. Il avait la crainte secrète qu'un jour elles n'envahissent son champs de vision, le privant de vue.

Il admirait Marie qui vivait très bien cette angoisse. Qui savait garder son sang froid en toute circonstance. Il voudrait être aussi bien dans sa peau; il faisait beaucoup de méditation pour cela, mais il préférait toujours les séances d'entraînement. Son corps pulsait d'une quantité formidable d'énergie qu'il lui fallait dépenser absolument.

L'odeur des fleurs l'écoeurait. C'était comme si ces hallucinations devenaient réelles.

Il grimaça, s'échappant de sa réflexion morbide.

- Le maître est un idiot.

Il se flagella intérieurement d'avoir légèrement hésité sur le terme à employer. Il éprouvait du respect pour le Maréchal Tiedoll, mais ne lui témoignait que du mépris dès lors qu'il faisait preuve de sentimentalisme.

Il le protègerait au péril de sa vie, mais avait envie de le frapper quand celui-ci l'appelait par un surnom mièvre.

Ainsi, il n'était pas obligé de le considérer comme un père.

- Tu sembles pensif…

Cela tira à nouveau Kanda de ses pensées. Il regarda le pansement de Marie.

- Même avec deux doigts en moins, tu pourras continuer ?

Le noir fronça les sourcils; c'était donc ça qui tracassait Yû depuis le début. Il se doutait que celui-ci devait s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir pu joué les boucliers.

Kanda se croyait toujours invincible, grâce à ses capacités hors norme. C'était la seule chose qui agaçait Marie.

- L'infirmière en chef m'a ordonné de rester alité encore quelques jours. Cependant, je pense que je pourrais reprendre l'exercice de mes fonctions d'ici une semaine ou deux.

Prudemment, l'escrimeur avança d'un pas.

- Tu aurais pu mourir. Tu aurais dû me laisser m'en occuper. Rester derrière.

A l'instant où il l'avait prononcé, le jeune homme sût qu'il allait blesser Marie. Ce dernier ne supportait pas d'être laissé en arrière; il était relativement susceptible à cela, du fait de son handicap. Il possédait une ouïe super développée grâce à ses écouteurs, et se refusait donc à être considéré comme inférieur aux autres.

Il se sentait prêt à combattre au même titre que ses collègues.

Cependant, plus que pour les autres, Kanda avait peur qu'il n'y laisse la vie, même si cette peur n'avait rien d'une terreur sourde qui paralyserait tous ses membres; au contraire, il s'agissait plutôt d'une crainte qui le rendait sur-actif. Il fallait qu'il devienne à même de mettre fin à cette guerre par ses propres moyens. Détruire l'ennemi ou disparaître. Sans que personne d'autre ne souffre.

Comme lui. Comme Alma. Comme les exorcistes morts.

- Je ne suis pas invalide. Je ne suis pas mort.

Kanda fusilla son partenaire du regard.

La voix de l'aveugle se fit plus douce, presque compatissante.

- Nous avons tous un but à remplir. Tu dois comprendre que quelque soit les gens qui tombent, il y a toujours ce but qu'il nous faut atteindre et pour lequel chacune de nos vies est importante. C'est pour cela que nous la risquons.

Il invita Kanda à s'asseoir sur la couverture, ce que le jeune homme, après une courte minute de réflexion, accepta de faire.

- Tu sais, déclara Noise, j'ai conscience du fait que tu haïsses l'Ordre, et que tu es investi d'une grande responsabilité, en tant qu'exorciste. Vis-à-vis des gens que tu veux protéger. Ou retrouver.

Il posa son bandage sur la joue de l'adolescent, qui frissonna. Les bandes étaient rugueuses sur sa peau et sentaient le désinfectant; dessous, il pouvait sentir les doigts restant.

- Même ainsi, je peux toujours "voir" ton visage, fit Marie, gravement. Je n'ai pas changé, et toi non plus. Même si je perdait mes bras, mes jambes…mon esprit perdurera, toi mieux que quiconque, peux le comprendre…

Juste un instant, Yû fût bercé par la douce illusion qu'il était normal. Que son cœur n'appartenait qu'à lui et que si quelqu'un pouvait être son complice, il pourrait lui rendre la pareil, le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire « je t'aime, mon ami, mon compagnon, mon frère ». Sa tête s'appuya contre la main mutilée, en quête d'un certain réconfort.

Une seconde à peine plus tard, Kanda s'était levé, et sans explication, s'enfuyait, chassant le souvenir obsédant d'un amour qu'il ne recevrait jamais de la part de personne.

Ce fût au tour de Marie de soupirer. Mais il connaissait Kanda, et il savait que quoiqu'il fasse, cela se terminerait toujours ainsi.

Tant que le jeune homme ne se sera pas débarrasser du poids sur ses épaules, il continuerait de se détester.

Et de rester seul.


End file.
